


5 Times Kier Wanted to fuck Zac Efron and the One Time He Fucked Laurence

by NoCrown (witch_lit)



Category: Fearless Vampire Killers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, High School Musical References, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, bottom Kier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_lit/pseuds/NoCrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurence just really wants into his chemistry teacher's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Kier Wanted to fuck Zac Efron and the One Time He Fucked Laurence

            It was nearly Halloween, but Professor Kemp was not taking the holiday into account with his lesson plans. Truly, the seniors in the AP chemistry course could take a couple days off to fool around and watch spooky movies, couldn’t they? Of course not.

            “Listen up, class,” He called to the rather small group. Laurence couldn’t help but admire the stretch of the tight shirt across his shoulders as he crossed them, or the slim fit of the grey waistcoat he wore. “Today I’m going to give each group a ‘mysterious white compound’, and using the techniques we’ve been talking about in class, you’re going to tell me what it is.”

            There were a small amount of groans from the class.

            “Now, now,” the professor tried to pacify the class. “It’ll be from a list of less than 15 chemicals. You just have to tell me what it is by tomorrow, and document at least three experiments.”

            “But Mr. Kemp,” said Luke, one of Laurence’s more devious friends in the class. “It’s almost Halloween. Do you really expect us to be able to focus on such a rigorous project?”

            The teacher sighed, his slim fingers reaching to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Zac Efron would be able to focus.”

            “Just because you want to fuck Zac Efron doesn’t mean he’d want to do a project on Halloween, either,” Luke rebuffed.

            The professor turned a bit red, and Laurence felt himself get a bit jealous. So what if the fucker was turned on by Zac Efron? It didn’t mean he didn’t have a chance.

 

            “How did you know professor Kemp wants to fuck Zac Efron?” Laurence asked Luke at lunch, as they lounged outside the school, enjoying their senior-privileges.

            Luke shrugged. “He has a poster of him in his desk drawer, and a bunch of cut-outs from magazines. Drew saw them when he was trying to steal the keys for the chemical locker.”

            “And that didn’t scream serial killer?” Laurence asked, a bit perplexed.

            Luke shrugged. “It might have been a lucky guess, but with the way he talks about him…”

            “Yeah, I guess,” Laurence shrugged, frowning. He was _not_ jealous of some magazine cut-outs. Absolutely not.

            “Isn’t that your wet-dream Chem teacher over there?” Cyrus piped up from his sketchpad, pointing across the lawn to where Mr. Kemp was standing a few yards away.

            “Don’t call him that,” Laurence hissed, though his eyes were firmly stuck on his teacher. He was pulling something out of his breast pocket, what looked like a picture. He gazed at it a moment, before kissing it.

            Laurence felt his blood begin to boil. He bet that was a picture of Zac Efron, the bastard.

 

            The next day at school, Laurance made sure to look his best. He even slicked back his hair, hoping his teacher would notice him. Cyrus was the one who gave him the bad news in first period, the health class they shared.

            “You look like an old man with your hair done up like that.”

            Laurence was affronted. “I… You mean, you don’t think it’ll make Mr. Kemp want to fuck me?”

            Cyrus snorted. “Mr. Kemp hardly looks like he’s out of college. I doubt he’d want to fuck someone who looks as old as you.”

            Between periods, Laurence hastily washed the product out of his hair in the bathroom, doing his best to style it. He hoped it would dry by third period, when his class with Mr. Kemp was.

            It turned out it didn’t matter, because when he walked into his third period, there was a poster of Zac fucking Efron hung up next to the periodic table of the elements.

            “You look a little sick today, Laurence. Do you need to visit the Nurse’s office? I’m sure she has a towel you could at least dry your hair with.” Mr. Kemp came up behind him, putting his heavy hand on Laurence’s shoulder.

            Laurence turned to face his teacher, and was surprised to find them a little closer than he’d have expected. Maybe he was winning over Efron.

            “Your hair _does_ look a bit like Zac’s now, though,” Mr. Kemp said wistfully. “After that pool scene with Gabriella…”

            Or maybe he hadn’t won over Zac Efron after all.

            “Fine.” Laurence gritted out.

            Mr. Kemp smiled at him, and Laurence’s knees felt weak. “Let me just write you a pass, then.”

 

            The idea didn’t come to him alone. He’d seen Mr. Kemp watching High School Musical during his free period while grading papers, and had felt the vicious need to complain about it to Cyrus the next day in their first period.

            “Why don’t you just dress up as Troy from High School musical for Halloween on Friday, and ask him to fuck you?” Cyrus snapped, becoming impatient with Laurence’s bullshit. “You’re 18, there’s not even anything illegal about it.”

            Laurence just had to stare at Cyrus for thirty seconds, his mouth ajar.

            “Why didn’t I think of that?”

            “Probably because of your dick-first approach.” Cyrus muttered.

            Laurence didn’t even have it in him to be offended.

 

            Laurence took Luke to the thrift shop with him to search for Troy gear (as he does not own any polo shirts, thank you very much), mostly because Luke was his only friend willing and able to go. And Luke had a car. Laurence kind of liked having a friend he could take advantage of, even if only in such a minor way.

            “Do you have our reference pictures?” Laurence asked him as they walked into the store.

            Luke nodded, and Laurence fights a sigh of relief. It would be just like him to forget the reference pictures, then have the wrong colors and ruin everything. Well. Maybe he was being a bit dramatic. But this was an important cause.

            Halfway into the store, Laurence stopped short, pulling Luke back with his hand. In the video section, with his head buried in a pile of DVDs, stood Mr. Kemp, a small stack of movies (17 again, High School Musical 3, That Awkward Moment), all starring Laurence’s arch enemy, Zac Efron.

            Just then, Mr. Kemp looked up. A smile grew on his face. “Hello, boys. Out to do some shopping?”

            “Er…” Luke said helpfully, as Laurence internally cursed his friend.

            “Yeah, Mr. Kemp. We’re just here for…” Laurence internally scrambled for something plausible.

            “Peanuts!” Luke  shouted.

            “At a thrift shop?” Mr. Kemp laughed. “It’s certainly an interesting place to look. I suppose you never know what you’re going to find,” He said, maintaining eye contact with Laurence.

            Laurence gulped. “Yeah. Aha. A ha ha ha…”  
            “Well, it’s been great seeing you, sir. We’ve got to go and look for our nuts, now.” Luke interrupted, saving Laurence from further failure.

            “Yes, you have fun with those nuts.” Mr. Kemp said, smiling at them.

Laurence felt his face turn red. “Been great seeing you, teach.”

 

On the day of Halloween, Laurence pulled on his blue stripped polo and beat up blue jeans, both purchased from the thrift shop with Luke after the disaster with Mr. Kemp. He styled his hair to the side, and considered stealing a basketball, but ultimately decided against getting sent to the Principal before he could make it to third period, where he’d be sure to bend over as much as possible and make as many High School Musical jokes as possible.

And, fuck. It worked.

“Are you… dressed as Zac Efron?” Mr. Kemp asked, frozen, as Laurence entered the room.

“Mhm, yeah. Troy. ” Laurence responded. “I was going to be a vampire killer, but I thought I’d go for a real hero.”

“I…” Mr. Kemp made a choking noise.

“If you want, I can come by after school and we can talk about our shared interest in High School Musical.” Laurence suggested, probably not as subtly as he wanted to.

“I… Yeah. Yeah. That’d be great.” Mr. Kemp agreed, still looking a bit striken.

“Then I’ll see you after school, Mr. Kemp.” Laurence said, then feigned dropping his pencil somewhere behind him, turned and bent over to pick it up.

“Oh, fuck me,” he heard Mr. Kemp mutter.

Laurence smiled. Laurence: 1, Efron: 3 billion. At least he was catching up.

 

Laurence dropped by the chemistry classroom after the final bell, after being handed a couple of condoms and a packet of lube from a grim Cyrus. “Make sure to use protection.”

Laurence had grinned, sticking the gifts inside the giant pocket of the worn blue jeans of his costume. “Sure thing.”

He took a moment to compose himself before entering the classroom. He could totally seduce his teacher. It was legal. Everything would be fine.

When he opened the door, Laurence found his teacher behind his desk, his slender hands holding a red marker as he graded tests. His black button up was pulled taut, the folds in the shirt only accentuating how tight it was. His sleeves were pulled up just past his elbows, revealing tattooed arms. Laurence could almost feel himself salivating.

“Mr. Kemp?” Laurence asked, and his teacher startled.

“Oh, Laurence.” He said, looking up. “Or… Should I call you Troy?”

“Whichever you prefer, Mr. Kemp,” Laurence said, taking initiative and striding to sit on the edge of his teacher’s desk.

Mr. Kemp swallowed, hard. “Ah, yes. You can call me Kier while we’re not in class, if you’d like.”  
            “I’d like that very much,” Laurence smirked, and faking his confidence, leaned closer to his teacher. “Kier.”

He watched his teacher’s, Kier’s, dilated eyes follow his lips as he talked. He leaned a little closer.

“So you like High School Musical?” Kier asked, his voice climbing higher than usual.

“Mhm,” Laurence agreed. “I just love Troy. He’d just so… fuckable.”

“Yeah, I could imagine him on top of me any day… Wait. You’re a student.” Kier pulled away from Laurence, who was already surprised that his teacher wanted to be topped. “Are you _seducing_ me? You’re probably not even legal.”

Laurence followed him, gaining his courage. “I’m 18, and I am fully willing.”

Kier swallowed. “I…”

“Now, do you want me to fuck you? Or do you want me, Troy, to fuck off and leave you wanting?” Laurence asked, pressing closer to his teacher.

Kier’s entire face turned red. “Holy shit…”

Laurence smirked. “You’re going to have to tell me what you want.”

“I… Yes. Yes, please fuck me. But I’ve got to lock the door first.” Kier got up, pulling a lanyard from his neck, and made his way to the door. Laurence was proud to see the slight difference in the way he walked from the way he normally did, no doubt to accommodate his hardening dick.

As Kier turned back to face Laurence, Laurence overtook him, pushing a kiss to his mouth and backing him up against the door. Kier moans into the kiss, and Laurance can’t help but stick his disgusting and slimy tongue into his partner’s mouth. Ah yes, sexy.

Laurence grabbed at Kier’s hips, pulling his heat closer. He pulled back for breath, and was pleased to see the puffiness of his teacher’s swelling lips. “God, you’re fucking gorgeous.”

He kissed him against the wall again, and one of Kier’s legs reached up and pulled Laurence closer, wrapping around his hip to pull them even closer. Laurence began rutting, his blood flowing from his head to his hardening cock as he felt the pressure of Kier’s own hardness.

“I want to fuck you over your desk,” Laurence said as he pulled away from his teacher’s mouth for air.

Kier moaned. “Then fucking do it.” He pulled both legs around Laurence’s waist, squeezing them closer. Laurence could feel every hard line of his teacher’s body as he carried him across the room to his desk. He set him down on the desk, and undid his pants while exploring his mouth with his tongue. He felt hotter than he had in a long time.

He reaches into his pocket for a condom, and rips it open, careful not to tear it. He grabs his teacher’s dick, who throws his head back in pleasure, and rolls the condom on Kier’s cock with practiced ease.

“What’re you… oh!” Kier groaned as Laurence left his mouth to lick a line up the chocolate-flavored condom (he’ll have to remember to thank Cyrus later).

Laurence rooted in his pocket for the lube as he pumped Kier’s cock, his mouth working up and down on the head as he fisted the shaft. He got Kier’s legs around his shoulders as he found the lube, and began to coat his fingers in the stuff.

He reached under Kier’s cock to his balls his hand feathering over them as his teacher gasped above him, his hips twitching.

“Laurence, oh my god,” He breathed out, his voice hitching.

Laurence felt his cock become even more excited as his teacher said his name. He tugged on Kier’s balls a bit more, his mouth still sucking on chocolate-flavored dick, before his hand moved back to Kier’s perineum, stroking it with his slicked-up fingers.

He moved back to Kier’s asshole, surprised to find it already somewhat stretched out. “You get yourself ready for this?”

“I prepare myself for Zac Efron every morning, just in case he appears,” Kier admitted, his breath hitching as Laurence stuck a finger in him. Laurence bit back a laugh as he re-lubed his fingers and stuck two into his teacher, who met him with little resistance.

“God,” Kier moaned. “I want you in me.”

“Give me a minute,” Laurence panted, and pulled a condom out of his pocket (non flavored, thank god he got it on the first try, he didn’t know how much longer he could wait). He unzipped his zipper and pulled his cock out of his Calvin Klein underwear, wrapping the ‘triple lubed’ condom over his excited dick.

He poured some more lube from the packet onto his gloved cock, and lined the tip of his dick up with his teacher’s anus, Kier’s legs still over his shoulders.

“You ready?” Laurence asked, looking up at his teacher’s wanton face.

“Yeah.” Kier breathed, and Laurence began pushing into his wet heat. He felt so tight, so good. Laurence could hardly wait to be balls deep in his teacher.

“Ohh…” he heard his teacher moan as he was pressed into. “Oh, fuck, Lawrence, I know you can go faster than that. Don’t think I haven’t seen you move fast when you need to in lab.”

Laurence thrust into his teacher. “You… uhggg… pay attention… to me… in lab?” He asked as he thrust into Kier.

His teacher’s face was bright red when he looked down on him. “Of course I do, you’re pretty fit.”

“Almost as fit as Zac Efron?” Laurence asked, slowing his pace a bit.

“Oh, fuck, please, go faster.” Kier begged. “Don’t stop.”

“Then answer me,” Laurence growled with a sharp thrust of his hips.

“Yes! More fit than even Zac Efron!” Kier pleaded. Laurence stuck his rod in him and went at it like a machine with a predetermined beat, engines at full swing. He tried to hit his teacher’s prostate as much as possible, and was rewarded by the tightening of Kier’s body each time he successfully found it.

He worked at his teacher, his mouth on his neck, his nipples, anywhere he could find. One hand held his teacher steady, the other stroked up and down his cock, sure to keep the chocolate condom on him for easy clean up. 

“Oh, god, Laurence, I think I’m going to come if you don’t stop,” Kier moaned, his eyes screwed up as his body began to shake with the strain of holding back.

Laurence could feel himself on the verge of coming. “Then just let go.”  
            He felt Kier clamp down around him, and kept thrusting into him as he worked himself up to orgasm. He felt it coming, and kept going as the waves of pleasure rolled over him, seemingly lighting his veins on fire in the most pleasant of ways.

When he finished, he looked down to see his teacher smiling up at him. “Have a good time?”

“Surprisingly,” Laurence joked.

“Surely not as surprising as when the cellist was outed.” Kier joked back, and Laurence pulled out of him.

“The cellist is gay?” Laurence asked, and Kier froze.

“Laurence Beveridge, have you ever even seen the high school musical trilogy?” Kier asked.

Laurence froze. “Er…”

“Did you lie to get into my pants?” Kier accused.

“Maybe?”

**Author's Note:**

> for my grandson, who I got involved int his wretched band.


End file.
